Nobody likes you
by candlesprincess
Summary: Craig est le genre de personne détestable à souhait: violent, vulgaire, insomniaque. Et tout le monde le sait, il est dépendant du jeune Kenny McCormick, qui l'attire fortement. Il ne manquait plus que son cher ennemi, Stan Marsh, pour rappeler au brun que personne ne l'aime, et que ça vie ne se résume qu'à des plaquettes de médicaments... [Yaoi] - [Violence].


**Voilà ma première fiction sur South Park avec un Craig torturé. Je ferais de mon mieux. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je fixe mon reflet pâle dans la vitre du bar à un mètre de moi. Fringues déchirés, cheveux en pagailles, phalanges défoncées. J'ai des poches sombres sous les yeux et des griffures creusés aux bras. L'autre con à écrit sa connerie sur mon torse, son odeur mélangé à celle du sang est imprégnée sur moi. J'ressemble à une catin.

**Pathétique**.

Je tourne les talons et m'barre au skate-parc. Là-bas je rejoins Tweek qui regarde distraitement Clyde et Token se marraient. Je m'étale à ses côtés, il m'lance un rapide coup d'œil. Je l'ignore, mes pupilles d'un bleu délavé sont posées sur l'autre bande plus loin. Une belle tranchée de connard. Il me donne un coup de coude dans le bras.

« _C'est quoi ton problème Tweek !_ »

J'lui ai gueulé dessus. Il viens de raviver cette putain de douleur.

«_ J-Je... Faut pas les re-regarder eux. Ah !_

_- Ta gueule._ »

Il se la ferme, tourne les yeux, honteux. Je râle. Certains se sont arrêtés de parler pour se focaliser sur nous, le bâtard de Marsh étant dans le tas. Il parle à ses potes qui tournent leurs yeux vers nous. Je croise le regard de McCormick. Un rictus se dessine sur ses lèvres en me voyant aussi mal au point. Je lève mon majeur en sa direction et détourne mon attention vers mes potes.

« _Hé, Tucker._ »

Je bouge pas. Il avance, je le sais. Je serre les dents. Ses doigts agrippent mon menton. Son visage se rapproche de mon oreille.

« _Ma petit putain chérie est finalement debout, à ce que je vois._ »

Mon poing s'affaisse sur sa joue. Je me jette sur lui et rue de coup sa belle gueule d'ange. Il me rend ce que je lui donne. Du sang s'échappe de son nez. Palpitant. Il grogne et m'arrache la manche de mon sweat. **Foutu**. Il m'donne un coup de boule, je me laisse rouler sur le côté. **Putain de dieu**.

«_ Je suis en train de clamser..._ »

Il m'fout un coup de pied dans le bide en se redressant. **Enculé**. Le vide se fait ressentir à l'intérieur. J'ai rien bouffé depuis trois jours. Je tousse comme un dégénéré, j'ai la bouche pâteuse. Ma gorge se serre. J'arrive plus à parler. Il m'prend par le col, je me laisse faire. Nos visages sont proches. J'approche le mien vivement et pose mes lèvres à la commissure des siennes. Il me relâche et je m'éclate le dos contre le goudron dégueulasse. Il me regarde. L'air dégoutté. Il se casse et sort de mon champ de vision.

Je reste une dizaine de minutes dans ma position. Je reprends mon souffle. Puis je me relève avec un peu de difficulté. La bande à McCormick est partie. Les mecs, eux, m'ont pas capté. Des potes, hein. **Enfoirés, oui.** Je les rejoins. Clyde me regarde.

« _Tu vas mieux ?_

_- Tu t'en branle de toute façon._ »

Il détourne les yeux. Souriant. On se tire du parc, on prend la direction de chez Token. Sur le chemin, Tweek vient me voir.

« _P-Pourquoi t'as embrassé Kenny ?_ »

J'enfonce mes mains dans mes poches.

«_ Ça me tentait._

_- Et lui ?_

_- Il en crevait d'envie, ce bâtard._ »

Il pince les lèvres. Il a envie de parler mais n'ose pas. Je fronce les sourcils, il est chiant.

« _Accouche_. »

Il baisse les yeux. Comme un gosse.

« _Pourquoi tu lui fais la guerre, à lui et à Stan ?_

_- Je déteste Marsh._ »

Il semble s'en contenter pour le moment, il flippe de s'en prendre une s'il est trop insistant. Il aurait rien eu de plus de toute façon. On arrive chez Token. Dans sa chambre, on prend les manettes au sol. J'abandonne leur jeu une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. J'ouvre la fenêtre et m'adosse au mur plus loin, sur le lit. Je sors de ma poche une petite boîte et m'en sors une clope. J'la glisse entre mes doigts, l'allume et la fait passer entre mes lèvres. Je ferme les yeux. Je respire à nouveau la nicotine infecte et toutes ces putains d'autres substances. J'ai les poumons en feu.

Je reste un moment à réfléchir. J'irai encore taper sur la gueule à McCormick, demain. Je l'embrasserais pas. Et si il essaye, je le bute. S'il croit qu'en me foutant dessus au coin d'une rue, puis en recommençant au skate-parc, il obtiendra quelque chose, qu'il aille se faire foutre. D'ailleurs j'ai salopé les draps sur lesquels je suis, j'crois. Je suis crade.

J'écrase ma cigarette contre le mur et la jette par la fenêtre. Je soupire, me lève et me casse sans prévenir les trois autres. Le soleil se couche là-bas, à l'horizon.

Je tourne et rentre chez moi. Ma mère crie. Elle m'pète les tympans. Apparemment j'ai encore fait l'con, d'après elle. Et cette pute de Ruby qui rit derrière. Je lève mon majeur à l'encontre de ma sœur. Je me prend une gifle par la vieille. J'vais péter un câble. Je monte dans ma chambre. Je suis à jeune ce soir. Encore. Mon estomac réclame quelque chose de consistant. Moi je lui envoie de la fumée et des médocs'.

Je me laisse tomber en arrière, je prends mon portable qui vibre dans ma poche. Un message. Je le lis rapidement. L'air reste suspendu. Je lance l'objet au fond de la pièce, contre le mur. Il vole en éclats. C'était un vieux de toute façon. Je me relève et prend la carte SIM. Mon visage est fermé et dur. Je fouille dans un tiroir et la range dans un boîte pour pas la perdre. Je m'assois près des débris sur le sol et les ramasse. Je me coupe le bout des doigts avec les morceaux d'écrans qui jonche la moquette. Foutu blond. Il m'laisse jamais en paix. Il est toujours là : un coup j'ai envie que tu crèves, un coup je veux te baiser.

Je serre les poings. Je me laisse retomber contre le mur, sur le côté. Je soupire et ferme les yeux. Je me redresse et jette les morceaux de téléphone dans la corbeille plus loin. Je me désape, j'reste en caleçon. Je me mets sous mes draps. J'agrippe la couverture que je sers à en faire blanchir mes phalanges. Elles saignent. 'Chier. Je laisse le liquide à l'odeur enivrante tomber par goutte. J'ai plus envie de voir cet enculé.

Je me sers de lui comme il se sert de moi. Sauf qu'en ce moment, c'est lui qu'à le contrôle. Et je me déteste d'éprouver de l'attirance pour ce connard.

* * *

Quelque chose me chatouille le nez, j'éternue et m'assois immédiatement en montant ma main jusqu'à mon visage. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que je m'étais assoupi. Je tourne les yeux vers la bestiole sur mon oreiller qui s'était blottit contre ma joue. J'esquisse un sourire et m'adosse au mur. Je prends Stripe dans mes mains. Il s'fait vieux, mon cochon-dinde. Je glisse lentement mes doigts, je tâche son pelage avec le sang légèrement sec. Il vient se frotter à mon torse et reste en boule sur mes jambes que j'ai ramenées en tailleur. Je caresse sa petite tête et balance la mienne en arrière. Je lance un regard vif vers mon réveil. Il indique qu'il est trois heures du matin. **Merde**.

J'étire mon bras jusqu'à la table de chevet, j'attrape un comics au hasard et le ramène à moi. Je fixe un long moment la couverture du Marvel et défigure Wolverine. C'est le genre de super héro vraiment badasse qui ressemble pas à une tapette. Et ses griffes imposantes qui font frémir les ennemis, c'est la classe.

J'essaye de me concentrer sur les pages, mais je pique du nez. Je me redresse légèrement, Stripe est retourner dans sa cage plus loin. Je fouille sous mon lit. **Méthylphénidate** est inscrit sur un petit peau orange, que j'ouvre de suite. J'en fais sortir trois petits cachets blancs. Je fixe leur forme ronde puis les avale d'un coup. Je m'allonge sur le côté et ferme les yeux un petit moment. L'effet se fait rapidement ressentir. Ma respiration s'accélère subitement sans que je ne puisse la contrôler, ma gorge devient sèche et mes pupilles se dilatent très légèrement. S'entreprennent des maux de têtes et des douleurs abdominales, suivi de ma vision qui se trouble. Je saute sur mes pieds et fonce vers la porte. Je dévie vers les toilettes, je commence à avoir des nausées. Je me penche au dessus de la cuvette, mes mains serrées de chaque côté pour m'appuyer. Je dégurgite de l'acide qui m'calcine l'œsophage. Ma mâchoire est douloureuse, je ne peux presque plus ouvrir la bouche.

Derrière moi, à l'encadrement de la porte, se trouve Ruby. Elle me regarde, les lèvres tordues dans une moue de désolation malsaine. Je sais qu'elle repartira quand j'aurais terminé de vomir, c'est comme ça toutes les nuits. Elle a très vite compris que c'était une genre de drogue qui me mettait dans cet état là, à chaque fois, et qui m'avait fait perdre mon appétit. Si elle n'avait pas peur de moi, elle m'aurait déjà balancé aux parents.

Je m'essuie la bouche d'un revers de main et tire la chasse d'eau. Je me redresse, mes genoux tremblent un peu. Je m'appuie sur le lavabo, me lave les mains puis fixe mon image de toxico. J'aperçois l'autre gosse encore là. Elle entre-ouvre sa bouche pour parler.

« _Craig, j'ai regardé sous ton lit tout à l'heure. T'as pleins de médicaments alors que t'es pas malade. Je suis peut-être une gamine de treize ans, mais je sais que c'est pas bien. Tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un. J'veux pas que tu deviennes un drogué..._

_- J'en ai rien à foutre, ta gueule ! Je fais ce que je veux, je suis grand._ »

Elle a les larmes aux yeux, elle hait qu'on lui hurle dessus. Elle tourne les talons et s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Je frotte mes paupières du bout des doigts, éteins la lumière et retourne dans ma piaule. Je soupire légèrement. Je deviendrais insomniaque à ce rythme là. Même si le but de ma souffrance était de rester éveillé... Je me laisse tomber sur le dos et fixe le plafond. La lune éclaire la chambre. Je reprends la BD et la lit, la tête ailleurs.

Les minutes défilent au cadran du réveil, il se met enfin à sonné. Une bouteille d'eau vide jonche le lit, en compagnie des nombreux livres. J'attends. Puis je me lève, enfile un pantalon noir et un t-shirt blanc. Je prends ma veste, mon sac de cours et mes pompes, je descends les escaliers. Je m'allonge sur le canapé. La môme fait son apparition à son tour. Elle va déjeuner. Elle m'lance un regard furtif puis s'empare d'un barre chocolatée qu'elle me balance. Je grogne. Une fois l'épisode d'une foutu série tirée par les cheveux terminé, j'enfile le reste de mes fringues. Je claque une bise à ma mère par obligation et m'tire en direction du lycée, à pied. Je prends le morceau de nourriture emballé, jette le papier qui l'entourait sur le gazon d'une propriété de bourgeois et l'avale entièrement. C'est pas que j'ai faim, mais fallait bien faire plaisir à ma sœur. Je m'essuie les doigts sur mon jean. Au moins, j'aurais quelque chose à gerber c'soir.


End file.
